Operation Romance
by ryuukasenpai
Summary: Four girls pair off to get the other pair of girls to realize their feelings for their "fated lovers", and to create the perfect couples. Follow the four Fairy Tail girls as they experience heartbreak, laughter, and, most of all, love. [ErzaxJellal],[LucyxNatsu],[LevyxGajeel],[JuviaxGray] (Slight MirajanexLaxus and ElfmanxEvergreen)
1. Prologue: Part One, Lucy and Erza

Lucy sat alone at a table, spectating yet another brawl between the fire dragon slayer and the ice-molding mage. She sighed. _When would it end? s_he wondered as food and tableware began to fly across the guild hall. Soon, nearly the whole guild was involved in the fight. _Just another ordinary day at Fairy Tail, _she laughed to herself.

"Lucy-"

As the blonde turned around to greet Erza, a slice of cake flew smack dab into the redhead's face. She was about to giggle, but swallowed it when she saw the mage's shaking fists.

Erza seethed with rage. "Now, E-erza... calm dow-"

Erza let out a loud giggle.

The whole guild went silent, eyes gawking at the abnormality before them.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She roared in an attempt to turn the questioning eyes away from her. The guild promply resumed their brawl as Lucy eyed the redhead mischievously.

"I see you've been spending too much time with Jellal, eh?" Lucy teased as Erza turned red.

"N-no! You've got it wrong!" Erza stammered, hands fumbling about.

"Uh-huh, of course," Lucy grinned, enjoying her friend's embarrassment.

"A-anyways, I came to talk about something else," Erza said, attempting to change the subject. "I think Gray and Juvia need a little push in the right direction, don't you think?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Lucy replied, interested.

"Well, I've noticed that Gray and Juvia have been getting closer, though Gray seems to think of Juvia as a friend."

"So you want to get them together? Wow, you really have been spending too much time with Jellal," Lucy smirked.

"That's r-ridiculous! I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're talking about," the redhead exclaimed.

"Anyways, while we're on the subject of romance, have you noticed that Levy-chan has been staring at Gajeel a lot and blushing every time he even looks in her direction?" Lucy said, waiting for Erza's opinion.

"Yes, I have noticed that." Erza mumbled, attempting to cover up her embarrassment.

"So, since there aren't any good jobs lately, let's make this an official project! This may help with my writer's block as well," Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "What should we call it?"

"Operation... uh..." Erza fumbled around for a good name.

"Aha! Operation Gruvia..." (Lucy could've sworn Juvia looked up at them) "...And Operation GaLe!"

"E-excellent."

"Great, well let's begin!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew! First chapter thingy over. I feel like it's too short but there's gonna be a part two. And yeah I know it sucks, but I just needed to get some insane feels out of the way so here is the story. The next part is gonna be Juvia and Levy pairing up to get Natsu and Lucy together, as well as Erza and Jellal together. Idk man how is it? This is my first story forever so pls review and thank you bye.**

**~Jamie**


	2. Prologue: Part Two, Juvia and Levy

**Tada! Here is the second part of the prologue you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia was currently watching affectionately as the cool (literally!) ice mage battled with the fire mage. "You can do it, Gray-sama!" she swooned as Gray tore off his purple t-shirt. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around defensively, ready to protect her "lover".

"Ah, Juvia-san!" Levy smiled at the water mage.

_What does Levy-san want? P-perhaps she has fallen for Gray-sama as well? _Juvia's mind began to create its usual conclusions, as orbs of water began to form around Juvia's fists.

"Wh-whoa! I don't mean any harm, Juvia-san." Levy smiled. "I know full well that Gray belongs to you," she added, attempting to get on Juvia's good side.

It worked, because Juvia turned beet red as fantasies of her and Gray swarmed her imagination. "A-ah-ah, yes, I mean n-no, I mean-" Juvia stammered as her heart thumped.

Levy giggled. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would help me with something," she asked, her brown eyes widening innocently.

"Yes, what is it?" Juvia asked, slowly recovering from her fantasies.

"Have you noticed that Natsu and Lu-chan have been really touchy lately? Like, they always hug and whenever she's sad, she always goes to him," she smirked as she caught Lucy gazing at the brawling fire mage.

In all honesty, Juvia hadn't. (Admittedly, she had been too busy swooning over Gray to really notice anything about anyone else in the guild.) "Y-yes! I think they'd make an adorable couple!" _Really?_ Juvia thought excitedly. _That gets rid of one love rival, then!_

"Therefore, I was wondering if you would help me get them together," Levy smiled mischeviously and clasped her hands together. "Lu-chan actually has never had a boyfriend and she's trying to write a romance novel, so I thought I would lend her a hand-"

A girlish giggle interrupted the guild's fight.

"Erza-san?!" Juvia whispered as the Requip mage turned beet red.

"What're you looking at?!" Erza snapped, attempting to revert to her usual self. The guild resumed fighting.

"Oh ho! Erza has been spending too much time with a certain blue-haired mage, I see," Levy grinned deviously.

Juvia's mind went wild. _Gray-sama has bluish hair! Could Levy-san be talking about Gray-san? _(Gray actually had raven-colored hair, but Juvia was too paranoid to care.) "Who are you referring to, Levy-san?" Juvia asked, plastering her usual smile on her face.

"Jellal, of course!"

_Oh._

"Oh, o-of course!" Juvia stammered, blushing at her false accusation.

"So I would like your assistance to get Natsu and Lucy together, and while we're at it, we might as well get Erza and Jellal together." Levy smiled at Juvia, giving her the famous puppy dog look.

"Ah, of course, but I am curious as to why you would choose Juvia as your partner. I mean, I think Mirajane-san would be more helpful in the romance department," Juvia questioned.

"Mira-san can be quite scary at times," Levy admitted. "And Juvia seemed like a nice person, so I would like to get to know you better," the Solid Script mage added, with a dainty smile.

Juvia, slightly charmed by Levy's kindness, agreed.

She never would have known what she got herself into.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aaaaand there's the Prologue! Did you like it? ****J**** I originally wanted to have Levy and Lucy together, but they know each other better so I decided to have them partner up with Juvia and Erza. And so it begins *devious grin* Reviews would be great~!**

**~Jamie**

**p.s. Feel free to PM me about the new ep of Free! Or Love Stage! (when it airs obviously) and we can fangirl together bc I'm really sexually frustrated rn oops**


	3. Chapter 1: Frozen Heart

"Erzaaaa~!" Lucy called as she entered the rowdy guild. It was surprisingly quieter than usual, aside from the obnoxious chatter of tipsy guild members. Mages filled up every table, talking and laughing with fellow guild mates. She subconsciously searched for the pink-haired dragon slayer. She shook her head violently. _ Now is not the time! We need to find Erza! _She chided herself. She searched for the familiar red hair and found her immediately since it stood out in the sea of heads. Lucy began to make her way over to her fellow mage.

"Hello, Lucy." Erza smiled. "I have somewhat of a plan for stage one. First of all, they need to be alone…." Erza thoroughly explained the process as Lucy nodded in approval. "Okay, let's go, then!" Lucy cheered as she began walking towards where the ice-Molding mage sat.

Her bubbly mood disappeared as she felt a certain jealous water mage glaring daggers at her back. She erupted in cold sweat. She contemplated turning around and bolting for it, and just as she was turning back, Gray looked up.

"Oh, hey, Lucy! What's up?" Gray called to her. She turned around, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"H-hey, Gray! I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight? We could meet in front of the bookstore and walk around the town?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked surprised. "Sure!" He grinned. "I'll meet you at the bookstore at 6 tonight then."

The daggers aimed at her back intensified.

"G-g-g-great! I'll see you later then!"

Lucy bolted.

Meanwhile, Erza approached the blue-haired mage, who was glaring intensely at Gray and Lucy. "Hello, Juvia," she greeted.

"Ah, Erza-san! How can I help you?" Juvia snapped out of her trance and smiled up at her. Erza noticed that her eyes were filled with anger, though she had on a smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me in front of the bookstore tonight and we could go walk around town together," Erza said, waiting for Juvia's reply.

"Why..?" Juvia asked suspiciously, eyeing the innocent look on Erza's face.

"I'd like to know you better, seeing that you're Gray's love interest."

Juvia agreed in a heartbeat.

"See you at six!" Erza called, dashing away before Juvia could realize Erza's strange behavior.

"How did it go?" Erza asked kindly. Lucy shivered as she remembered Juvia's cold glare when she turned around. She swore her legs went watery.

"Fine!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"All right, now all we have to do is wait until six."

Juvia waited anxiously in front of the bookstore. People and mages milled about, entering pubs and the various shops scattered around town. She had worn her best clothes, a cute ruffled blue dress that barely went below her thighs, dabbed on some makeup, and curled her hair. She knew it was quite extreme for a simple night of walking around, but there was a chance Gray-sama would be walking around town, and no offense to Erza, she thought Erza was kind, but she would take Gray-sama over Erza in a heartbeat.

"Ah, Juvia!" a familiar voice called. Juvia turned around, as Erza approached, wearing a simple black top and cargo pants. Juvia covered her dress in embarrassment, feeling quite overdressed.

"Shall we go?" Juvia smiled, slightly dreading the surely awkward night.

"One second…" Erza mumbled, eyes shifting around, as if looking for someone. Juvia thought she heard Erza mumble something about Lucy, but she dismissed it.

"Juvia? What the hell are you doing here?"

Juvia's eyes snapped up, turning beet red as she saw Gray in all his glory, wearing a white t-shirt that beautifully showed off his muscles, and a purple coat. "Ah, Gray-sama~! You're as kind and warm as ever!" Juvia swooned, inching towards him, when a certain blonde named Lucy caught her sight. _Why is that blonde bitch with my Gray-sama?!_ She thought angrily, water pooling around her fists.

"Oh no! I forgot I had errands to run! I simply must go!" Erza exclaimed, sounding suspiciously out of character.

"Oh no! Me too! Gotta run!" Lucy chimed monotonously, as the two girls dashed off.

"What the…?" Gray exclaimed, cut off by the hurried calls of "Bye!" and "You two can still hang out, though!"

Juvia and Gray stared in confusion at the two fleeing figures.

Juvia glanced sideways at Gray, her heart pounding. _What do I do? What do I say? This is so nerve racking-! _A blush spread up her cheeks as she mustered the courage to say something. Gray glanced at her, looking annoyed. _Now, you idiot! He's staring at you!_ She blushed as she opened her mouth to speak. She fidgeted with her fingers as she mumbled,

"Well, Gray-sama, since we're here, we might as well-"

"This is a waste of my time. I'm just gonna go home," Gray interrupted, irritated , and left, leaving the rain woman standing there in shock.

And for the first time in months, it began to rain, hard and fast as they pounded against the pavement as Juvia's kind and warm heart froze over.

**A/N:**

**God dammit Gray. XD Well here's chapter three! I apologize for the excessive dialogue. I tried to add some details and such. My longest chapter yet! Yay! Also, if any of you have a cover for this fanfic, you can email it to jaytaydrawings . It would be very much appreciated.**

**Read and Review please~!**

**~Jamie**


	4. Chapter 2: Alcohol

**A/N:**

**Ayy lmao XD Just a heads up, I might not be able to update this weekend bc my parents are dragging me outside *cue horror music***

**Enjoy this chapter yo!**

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though.**

The following day, it was raining heavily, despite the fact that it was nearly summer. Juvia wasn't at the guild. Levy sighed, perching atop of a bar stool as she glanced over at Natsu and Lucy, who were happily chattering away at one of the wooden tables. _Guess Natsu and Lu-chan don't even need a good push to get them in the right direction, _she thought to herself. Levy saw Gray sitting at the table next to the two lovebirds, seemingly lost in thought. _Maybe Gray will know where Juvia is._ And so, she walked over to the ice mage's table, and tapped Gray on the shoulder. She felt him stiffen, then whirl around defensively.

"Whaddya want –" Then, seeing Levy staring at him in slight confusion, he relaxed slightly. "Oh, hey there Levy. Can I help ya with somethin'?"

"Oh, yes! Um, do you know where Juvia –" Gray tensed at the mention of her name.

"How the hell should I know?" Gray snapped, voice filled with hostility as he turned back around. Levy flinched at the sudden change of attitude as Lucy gave Levy an apologetic look.

"Sorry," the blonde mouthed. Levy smiled back and walked away, staring down at her red wedges as she made her way back to the bar. She needed a drink to clear up her head, she decided, and just as she approached the bar, she suddenly collided with someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, bastard – Oh, hey, Shorty." Levy stiffened at the rough, all-too-familiar voice.

"G-g-g-gajeel! I- I'm sorry!" she stammered, flustered, and rushed away, desperately avoiding his eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gajeel muttered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"Mira-chaaan! Hic~ I need another-hic- beer!" Levy giggled drunkenly, swaying precariously. Mirajane glanced at her worriedly. "Levy, I think you've had enough," she chided.

"Nooo! M-hic-More beeeer! Ahahaha! Be-e-e-e-r! Such a-hic- such a funny word. Hic~!" Levy rambled, cheeks flushed. Mirajane sighed and poured Levy another mug of beer.

Levy stared at her reflection in the cup of alcohol. Why was she always so jumpy around him? She wasn't scared of him, ever since the two had partnered up at Tenroujima Island. It couldn't be love… Right? Levy laughed out loudas she raised the mug to her lips. Just as she was about to take a long swig of the alcoholic beverage, a tanned and scarred hand took ahold of the cup.

"Heeey~ That's-hic-That's myyyy beeeeer~!" Levy whined.

"I think you've had enough, shrimp," Gajeel said gruffly, piercing red eyes boring into hers.

Again, Levy was struck with that strange feeling. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. Her cheeks burned. She opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly felt light-headed, and went unconscious in the dragon slayer's arms.

"Jeez, I really don't get girls," Gajeel muttered, sweeping Levy up into his arms and walking out of the guild as the screams of Jet and Droy echoed behind them.

* * *

Levy woke up in her bed. _Wait. When did I get here? Wasn't I at the guild? Ow!_ Her head throbbed. She sat up and shrieked as she recognized the dark figure in front of her bookshelf. He turned around. "Oh good, you're awake," Gajeel greeted her. "You feelin' all right?"

"W-w-why are you here?" Levy stammered, subconsciously pulling her sheets to her chest, even though she was fully dressed.

"Blondie forced me to take you back to your room," Gajeel mumbled, eyes shifting away.

"And you _agreed_?" Levy asked incredulously.

"I didn't really have a choice. Titania threatened me with her sword. Man, that woman is terrifyin'," the dragon slayer replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Then why are you still here?" Levy's words came out sharper than she had intended,d and she cringed slightly.

"Couldn't have somethin' bad happening to my shrimp if I left, right? You could've gotten yourself into big trouble if you'd woken up still drunk," Gajeel explained.

"Th-thanks. I really appreciate it," Levy smiled genuinely. Even if Gajeel seemed tough and ruthless on the outside, he was really just a big softie.

"Guess you need some time alone or somethin' so I'm gonna go now." Gajeel nodded to the bluenette. "See ya." And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

Natsu and Gray had gone out on a job together (not willingly, mind you- Erza had to practically shove her sword in their faces to convince them), and Lucy and Erza sat at a table together.

"Wonder how last night went," Lucy wondered aloud. "Gray seemed really hostile earlier. He didn't even argue with Natsu at all today."

"I suppose we'll pay Juvia a visit later," Erza mused. "Besides that, I think Gajeel and levy are doing just fine without us. Did you see him? He just carried her shamelessly out the door!"

"Soooo cute," Lucy agreed. The two girls grinned at each other.

* * *

Later that day, Erza and Lucy went to the girls' dormitory, Fairy Hills. Erza led the way to Juvia's room and knocked on the door. "Juvia, open up! It's Erza and Lucy!" she called.

The door creaked open, revealing Juvia's disheveled face. Her hair was a mess. Her usually bubbly expression was replaced by a cold and tired mask. Bags were prominent under her eyes.

"J-juvia, are you alright? You can tell us anything, you know? We're your friends – "

"Juvia thinks that she will take a break from work," she interrupted, plastering a forced smile on her face. "Please give Juvia some space." The door slammed in the two girls' faces.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mwahaha. Have I hit you in the feels yet? Gajeel-kun is just a lil tsundere~ oh and in case you didn't notice, Gajeel was actually lying when he said Lucy and Erza made him take Levy back. He did it cause he was worried. *spins around in merry circles***

**Anyways, some heart-wrenching, right-in-the-feels chapters next. *rubs hands together* I hope you're mentally prepared.**

**Ja ne~!**

**~Jamie**


	5. Chapter 3: Return of Phantom Lord

**A/N:**

**I'm baa-a-a-ck!1! This chapter took me waaaay too long man. Anyways, new chapter! Yay!**

* * *

"Lu-chan! Erza! Have you got a second?" Levy called as the two girls entered the guild.

"Levy-chaan~!" Lucy singsonged. "You and Gajeel sure looked cute yesterday!"

"H-huh? What're you talking about?" Levy stammered. "And why would you make him bring me back to my room? That's so embarrassing!"

"What are _you _talking about? We didn't make him do anything! After you went unconscious, he just carried you on his back! That man has no shame," Erza stifled a smirk.

_WHAAAAT!?_

_"_H-he did?!" Levy shrieked. He had lied to her! "God, I can't take this," she groaned, shaking her head vigorously. "Anyways, have you guys seen Juvia? She's been gone for two days already!"

The look on their faces changed. "She looked terrible, when we went to visit her yesterday. She said she wanted some space!" Erza explained.

"She seemed really out of it. I'm really worried," Lucy added.

_Ugh, even though I'm worried about her, I guess I'll just have to work on our project alone then, _Levy decided. "Erza, I'll be borrowing Lu-chan for a second. I hope you don't mind," Levy said.

"Not at all. Take your time," she smiled, then strolled off to find Natsu and Gray.

Levy dragged Lucy out to the back. "W-wait! Levy-chan, where are you taking me!?" Levy faced LUcy with a stoic expression.

"Lu-chan, I want you to answer this honestly. What is Natsu to you?"

"Ehhhh!?" Lucy stammered. "What's this, all of a sudden?" She paused, and sighed. "W-well..." She hugged her chest. "I'd say that we were friends, but lately, it doesn't feel like that anymore. Like, I get all flustered when I'm around him, and whenever he touches me, I just clam up," the blonde admitted, blushing.

"Ooooh," Levy grinned. "That's all I needed to know! Bye, Lu-chan!" And she was gone.

"Levy-chan's been acting strange lately..." Well, to be honest, everyone's been acting strange lately. Gray, Juvia, and even Erza! You wouldn't believe it, but Erza had been letting her girly side show, and she had caught her ogling a wedding dress!

"You wanna go, you damn stripper!?" Natsu's voice from inside the guild snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Wha- You're on, flames-for-brains!"

"YOU TWO, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Erza roared. Lucy took back the part about Erza being girlier.

"Watch out!" Natsu's voice seemed to be getting closer by the second, when suddenly he was flying out the door. "Oof!" Natsu and Lucy collided, rolling to a stop in front of a tall oak tree.

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned, about to sit up when she bumped her head against Natsu's chest. "Ah! Sorry about that." That was when she realized the compromising position they were in, with Natsu on top of her, arms braced against the ground to break his fall. Her heart thumped. "N-Natsu…" she stammered.

"What, Lucy?" He asked, his breath fanning across her cheeks.

"GET OFF! You're in my personal space!" Lucy shrieked, giving the dragon slayer's chest a swift kick.

"Ouch! Sorry about that, Lucy," Natsu laughed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Erza went crazy again."

"Th-That's okay," Lucy mumbled, quickly getting up and racing back into the guild, desperate to get as far away from Natsu as possible, when a "Lu-chaaan~" stopped her.

Levy came up from behind her and grabbed the blonde's hands. "You two are sooo cute. Don't even deny that you don't like him!"

"But…But I don't! Honest!"

"Of course~" Levy singsonged, and skipped away.

* * *

_I guess I'll go check up on Juvia and see how she's doing for myself, _Levy sighed. She got up. "Jet, Droy, I'm going home now," Levy called to the two boys lounging at a table piled high with food.

"Bye, Levy!" The two chorused.

"Hey, I said it first!"

"No, I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Levy sighed. Just as she was about to walk out the door, a gruff voice stopped her. "Oi, Shorty, where you goin'?" Gajeel asked, Pantherlily floating at his side.

"G-Gajeel! I'm just going to Juvia's to check on her," she fumbled with her words. _God! Why can't I even put together a coherent sentence when I'm around him?!_

"Guess I'll go with you," Gajeel commented. "I've known Juvia since we were little brats, after all." Levy was too flustered to object.

"O-okay."

The two exited the guild, with Jet and Droy gawking after them.

"I was totally going to do that!"

"No, I was!"

* * *

Levy glanced over at Gajeel, who was staring straight ahead of him. The only sound came from the clinking of the dragon slayer's iron boots, and Pantherlily's wingbeats.

The two approached Fairy Hills. "We're here," Levy announced. Subconsciously, she grabbed Gajeel's hand (she did that whenever she was nervous) as she dragged him inside. Realizing what she had done, flustered, she released his hand, but Gajeel tightened his grip.

"Don't be embarrassed. I know you're nervous," Gajeel said to Levy. "Or somethin' like that."

Levy turned beet red. "I-I'm not nervous!" She swore she could hear Pantherlily's snicker from behind her.

The Solid Script mage knocked on the door. "Juvia? It's Levy and Gajeel!"

No answer.

Levy's hands shook as she reached for the doorknob. "Hey," Gajeel said gruffly. "It's gonna be all right." Levy nodded, then took a deep breath, letting go of the dragon slayer's hand. She twisted the doorknob, and pushed it open.

It was empty. The window was wide open, and nothing was out of order. It was as if she had been here moments ago. The two walked in. "Juvia..? Are you there?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Levy, what's this?" Pantherlily called, picking up a piece of paper from Juvia's bed. "I can't read it."

Levy rushed over. "Oh, this is ancient Galeian! Hold on…" Levy took the note and read it aloud, her voice trembling.

"Whoever is reading this, I have a message for you. Your precious Juvia has willingly come with us, and we'll be coming to get our revenge soon."

Levy's hands shook. "Who would've done this!?"

Gajeel cursed. "I know who it is."

* * *

The guild was as rowdy as ever, with everyone beating each other senseless and yelling profanities. Suddenly, the double doors slammed open, revealing Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily, who were all out of breath.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Levy hollered, her voice more powerful and louder than anyone had ever heard before. Everyone immediately shit up. Levy took a deep breath. "Juvia… Has gone to Phantom Lord!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**BWAHAHAHAHA. Oh, how I love messing with you guys. Anyways, some NaLu for y'all, even though Natsu is a big airhead who's probably never even heard the word "romance" before. Ugh, I think I'm going way too fast with all this romance stuff ;-; This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism would be fabulous.**

**Anyways, I never expected to have so many people read/view my story. I couldn't thank you guys enough. *tears of joy***

**Some feels coming up next, mwahaha.**

**Does anyone even read these? Oh well!**

**If you have a cover for this, you can send it to jaytaydrawings .**

**Reviews please!**

**~Jamie**


	6. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I had a bad confrontation with my ex-crush and he said some pretty rude things (including bashing on my anime-watching !) and now I feel absolutely horrible, but I've got my OTPS and you guys to support me (hopefully) okay end rant. Here we go!**

* * *

"Juvia… Has gone to Phantom Lord!"

Levy's words were met with thick silence. Then, the guild erupted into chaos.

"What..?"

"Did she betray us?"

"I can't believe it!"

At the back of the room sat the ice mage. His eyes were glazed over. His back was slumped and he was staring at the wall.

Erza approached him angrily, boots clinking on the wooden floor. "Gray Fullbuster, what have you done to Juvia?"

"I didn't do shit," Gray snapped back, bristling. "I left after you guys did, 'cause I didn't want it to be awkward."

"Gray, what were you thinking?! You-" Seeing the lifeless look in his eyes, she softened her tone. "Gray, a lady's feelings are something you should never play around with," Erza said sternly. "Her affection towards you was crystal clear, so don't try to say that you didn't know she had feelings for you."

"I know," Gray said flatly. He got up and, ignoring Erza's yelling, left the guild.

When he got back to his house, he slumped down into his bed immediately, after stripping off his shirt and pants. He half-expected Juvia to pop out of nowhere and start swooning over him. He smiled sadly. _Of course she wasn't going to, _he thought bitterly. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, tossing and turning for what seemed like hours.

"Gray-sama!"

He sat up abruptly, eyes wildly and desperately searching for Juvia. When he didn't find her, he laughed bitterly and curled himself into a tight ball. "Great, now I'm hallucinating." He began to laugh shakily, suddenly feeling water droplets falling onto his chest. "Huh…?" He touched his cheeks. "Why…am I crying?"

* * *

The next morning, Gray stayed at home. He didn't feel like facing the guild's wrath. Sometime around noon, Lucy came to visit.

"What're you doing here?" Gray croaked, reluctantly letting her inside. He felt terrible. He was extremely sluggish, his eyes swollen from crying, and he felt light headed.

"To check on you," Lucy said, voice filled with sympathy.

"I don't need your pity," Gray said coldly, closing his eyes and curling himself up in his bed.

Lucy simply sat down beside him. After a long silence, she said, "She loves you, you know."

"God, shut it already! I know already!" He growled.

Lucy smiled. "Do you really?" Her words were met with silence.

To her surprise, he began crying. Soft, silent tears that streamed down his cheeks, shaking hands, soft, broken breaths raw with pain and anguish. He stared at the Celestial Spirit mage tearfully. "Luce… What if she hates me now? I-I didn't mean to hurt her! H-honestly!" The blonde simply smiled and gave the ice mage a hug. He wrapped his arm around her tightly. "God, Luce, I don't know what to do anymore," he hiccupped. Lucy noticed quite fondly, that he looked like a vulnerable little boy.

"There, there," Lucy soothed, stroking his soft, raven-colored hair.

They sat like that for hours.

* * *

After a slightly better night of sleep, Gray got up at six in the morning, took a brief shower, slipped on a coat, and strode to the guild. (He was always the earliest to arrive at the guild.) It was raining heavily, again.

The sight before him when he opened the double doors was one he had never anticipated.

The smell was putrid, like food that had sat out in the sun for days. It seemed to be coming from yellow flames that were burning up overturned wooden tables and chairs strewn over the ground. There were red flames too, hissing and crackling menacingly.

Burnt into the floor, over the Fairy Tail guild mark, was the mark of Phantom Lord.

"What the hell…?" Gray hissed, racing out the back door, only to see a woman clad in blue, carrying an all-too-familiar pink parasol, standing knee-deep in the lake. "Juvia!" Gray yelled desperately. _This had better not be another illusion, _he thought as he raced towards the rain woman, dropping his own umbrella. She turned around. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn when they first met, complete with a rain charm dangling from her neck.

"Gray-san," she said, slightly surprised.

_Gray-san?_

"Juvia, why are you doing this?" He gasped, panting.

She didn't answer.

Gray desperately searched for a hint of the old, cheerful Juvia he knew. As a last resort, he grabbed the hem of her dress and jerked it up.

She turned pink. "Gray-san, what do you think you're-"

"You-you still have your Fairy Tail mark!"

Her pupils dilated. Emotion flitted through them- pain, sadness, regret, guilt-which were almost instantly washed away and replaced by a cold glare.

"Do not touch Juvia," she warned furiously. Then, she transformed her body into water and slipped through his fingers.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AND SO THE TABLES HAVE TURNED. I'M GETTING FEELS JUST FROM WRITING THIS. *DIES* Hopefully, you've forgiven Gray-sama now. (Speaking of which, Juvia called him Gray-san. *holds hands to breaking heart*) Well I still feel like absolute crap. Anyways, there is ABSOLUTELY ZERO GRAYLU. It's all about NaLu, man.**

** Anyways, Jerza is really hard to write about bc they're in different guilds ;-; so there probably won't be a lot of that.**

** Next chapters will mostly be Gruvia, but I had a really cute idea for NaLu, so that will be coming soon after the Phantom Lord shenanigans is over.**

** COVERS FOR MY FIC PLS (send to jaytaydrawings ) **

** And a quick shoutout to justenjoyinginsanity because her review made me laugh and it was 100% accurate.**

** Reviews! I love reviews!**

** ~JAMIE**


	7. Chapter 5: Mystogan

**A/N:**

**Shoutout to EmmyHippo for giving me this idea :3 Though I twisted this a bit (this is after the Dragons Arc, so Ultear is gone and Meredy… I dunno.) I'm getting lesser and lesser reads on my story ****L**** I had over 600 on the prologue and now the latest chapter has 88. EIGHTY-EIGHT. THAT'S BEYOND LAME MAN. ;-;**

**TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG**

**(CHAPTER CONTAINS KINDA SPOILERS NOT RLY JUST TO BE SAFE YAY)**

* * *

As more and more people trickled into the guild, their reactions ranged from fearful to furious. When Natsu came in, he sniffed the air and growled, "That fire dude's been here. And the rest of the Element Four."

Lucy whispered, "Even Juvia?"

"Yeah."

Instead of the enraged reaction from Erza everyone expected, she simply looked sad. She talked to no one as she grabbed a hose, a bucket, and a mop and began cleaning silently. She vaguely heard the guild doors slam open. She heeded nothing of it, until she heard a surprised shout-

"Jellal!?"

She immediately turned bright pink and looked away.

"No, I'm Mystogan. I was sent to Earthland to track a strange trail of magic," he explained briefly, his voice muffled by his mask he always wore."What happened here?"

Macao grimly explained to Mystogan about Juvia's return to Phantom Lord. He nodded sympathetically. "I understand," he said softly. "At the very least, I can help you clean while I'm here." Macao thanked him, and Mystogan walked over to Erza.

"Hello," he greeted.

"You can't fool me," Erza simply replied. His eyes twinkled. "You're a horrible liar."

"I can never get past you, huh?" he chuckled, pulling down his mask to reveal his soft, pink lips. Erza desperately averted her gaze from them.

"Honestly, you need to polish up your lying skills," Erza commented. "I'm surprised anyone fell for it. Well, the people in our guild are pretty dense," she glanced around, noticing Lucy smirking at them. She flushed bright red and returned her attention to Jellal. So Lucy hadn't fallen for it, either.

"So, what're you _really_ doing here?" Erza questioned sternly.

"Well, in Ultear's letter, she told me to come here. I don't know why she wanted me to, but I figured I might as well grant a dying wish," Jellal said mournfully, eyes showing sadness.

Erza put her hand on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen slightly. "I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured. He simply smiled a tight-lipped smile, his mysterious, dark eyes revealing no secrets as he took a mop and a bucket of water and began scrubbing furiously at a spot that was already clean.

Lucy strolled over, slinging her arm over Erza's armor-clad shoulder. "You liiiike him~"she trilled in her ear. Erza turned beet red.

"S-silence!" She hissed back, desperately wanting to wipe the smug smile off the celestial mage's face. "You and Natsu certainly looked cute the other day," Erza grinned, satisfied by the flushed squeak that came from Lucy's mouth. She quickly skittered away, Erza smirking after her.

* * *

That day, Gray "went on a job," and went straight home. Erza decided that she would go check up on him. Jellal grabbed her hand. "I'm coming with you," he declared. "I have a bad feeling about this." Erza nodded curtly, wrenching her hand away from his with pink cheeks.

As they strolled through the streets of Magnolia, Jellal fondly noticed Erza staring not-so-secretly at wedding dresses. "Planning on marrying someone?" he teased. She turned scarlet.

"Of course not, idiot."

"We can go in, if you like," he suggested. She shook her head firmly. "Come on," he grinned. "I've always wanted to see you in a wedding dress anyways. Unless I'm not allowed to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Shut up!" Erza hissed, looking away.

Jellal sighed. "Another day, then."

The conversation faded out as they silently walked through the cobblestone street. "H-hey, how's your fiancée?" Erza asked, partly trying to make conversation and partly wanting to see his reaction.

He glanced at her, obviously in discomfort. He was aware that she knew he was lying, so why was she asking? "She's….fine."

"Liar," Erza accused, and in a moment of boldness, grabbed the blue-haired mage's hand. He flushed a dark red, and quickly pulled his hand away from her. It felt too intimate. Plus, he had sworn that he wasn't going to fall in love with anyone who walked in the light.

Erza looked slightly disappointed, but shook it off as they approached Gray's house. She took a deep breath, then kicked the door down swiftly, with Jellal gawking at her.

"He never lets me in if I knock properly," she explained, strolling in as if she owned the place.

"Right…" Jellal muttered, and cautiously walked in after her. "He's not here; I can't sense his presence," Jellal informed Erza. She narrowed her eyes in concern, walking over to his desk. Sprawled on it were countless papers with Gray's messy scrawl, which she did not read due to privacy. A note caught her eye, however, and she picked it up to read it.

_Whoever is reading this,_

_ Don't look for me. This is something I should do alone._

_ -G_

* * *

**A/N:**

**DAMMIT GRAY. Btw, Jellal didn't join Fairy Tail in the manga. (Yet. *grins deviously*) so that's not the spoiler. Anyways, some good ol' Jerza for ya. *still crying about my reads* I listened to a soundtrack of Aomine talking and I forgot how hot his voice was *;;* /nosebleeds and runs away to find a boyfriend**

**Reviews please!**

**Also, covers for this fic can be sent to jaytaydrawings ~**

**~Jamie**


	8. Chapter 6: Ice and Water

**A/N:**

**Why is there so much Pokemon fanfiction like **

**How does one write pokemon fanfiction**

**Pikachu backed Buneary against the wall, his black orbs staring at her. Electricity coursed through his veins. Black bored into black as Buneary's heart pounded.**

**"Pika pika," he whispered seductively.**

**OK IM DONE**

**Tbh I haven't watched Pokemon in like 5 years so idk who they're shipping now but I distinctly remember Buneary having a crush on Pikachu idk anymore**

**ANYWAYS I've started an account on IG (well, multiple accounts) but It'd be fabulous if you checked it out ( ) It's an acc dedicated to my dragon slayer babies uwu I noticed that whenever I try to put my email here it chops off the part so all that's left is jaytaydrawings? I donut understand?**

**Whew that was long**

**STORY TIME.**

**Heads-up: This is gonna be a little graphic. Like blood and stuff**

**And I think I made it to0 cliché **

**But whatever idek anymore**

* * *

Gray had thought that finding Juvia would be a cinch, since all he had to do was go to where it was raining. However, it was extremely far away and secluded, so there was nowhere to stop and fill his protesting belly. And even when he had wandered around, drenched by the rain from head to toe, he couldn't pinpoint her exact location. He slumped against a tree, discouraged. He should've asked Natsu to help, but the blockhead would surely have refused and tried to rile him up, and he didn't know Gajeel or Wendy very well, and who knew where the hell Laxus was. So now he was by himself, dripping wet and shivering, with Juvia nowhere to be found. He took cover under a rock, curled up, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A serene voice crooned. A large man, wearing a trench coat and a fedora, with bandages covering his tear-shedding eyes, approached the slumbering ice mage. He grinned devilishly, seeing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest, hauling him up and dragging the oblivious Gray away.

* * *

"Juvia-sama," Aria called from behind the door.

"Yes?" She called back, sitting upright.

"May I come in?"

Aria took the silence as a yes, and entered.

"Juvia-sama, I would like you to reconsider becoming our reformed guild's master."

Juvia faltered. "Juvia…will think about it."

"Come on-it'd be such a tragedy if you didn't- Juvia, master of Phantom Lord-doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

Juvia remained silent.

"Anyways, your little 'friends' at Fairy Fail probably hate you now!" he grinned hideously, baring ridiculously white teeth.

The rain woman's hands shook, clutching the charm dangled from her neck. "Be quiet," she commanded poisonously, though Aria knew he had struck a weak spot on her.

"I apologize, Juvia-sama."

Silence ensued.

"Is that all, Aria-san?" Juvia asked, annoyed. She wanted to be alone. That day, when Gray had lifted up her skirt, it took all her strength not to jump his bones cry.

"Ah, I've captured one of your old 'nakama' from Fairy Tail. I figured you could…unleash some of your anger on him."

Juvia's heart thudded. It couldn't be…could it?

"Take me to him," she commanded.

* * *

The rest of the Element Four, along with other former members of Phantom Lord, were crowded around him, jeering and yelling vulgar insults at him. His body was badly bruised, flayed, bleeding, and burnt- profanities scrawled on his chest with permanent marker. He was chained to a wall by anti-magic chains, courtesy of Aria, and looked half-dead.

He lifted his head weakly. Juvia began sweating, her heart twisting in agony. _Juvia did this, _she thought, anguished. _Juvia musn't save him. Gray-sama must hate me and not want to see Juvia's face again._

_ I'll cause him even more pain. _

But when a rowdy, drunken member giddily lifted a whip, Juvia immediately encased him in a sphere of water. "Don't you dare touch him," she growled, her viciousness comparable to when she had battled Meredy at Tenroujima Island. The rest of the guild members froze, quaking with fear. She slowly stalked over to the battered ice mage, who was staring straight at her.

"Juvia," he rasped. "Forgive me." He coughed wildly, his Adam's apple straining.

And with that, Juvia lost it. With fumbling hands, she destroyed the chains binding him, and threw her arms around him. "I-it'll be okay. Juvia will protect you." His breathing was ragged as Juvia let go and stood up. "Whoever did this to Gray-sama…shall face Juvia's wrath." She glowered at the terrified guild members, and just as she finished speaking, thunder roared outside. Most of the mages lost it and fled for their lives. "Aria-san, I've made my decision," she said poisonously. She willed herself not to flinch when he began meticulously removing the bandages from his eyes, tears flowing. She felt a light touch on her calf that sent chills up her spine. She looked down at Gray, who gave her a genuine, heart-breaking smile. "Juvia will win for Gray-sama's sake," she promised, and turned defiantly back to Aria. She bunched her dress in her hands. "Juvia is, and will always be…" In one swift stroke, she ripped her dress, revealing her navy blue guild mark. "…A member of Fairy Tail!" And with that, she charged.

* * *

The fight seemed to go on for hours. Juvia and Aria were pretty much on par, but Juvia was constantly on the defensive, since she had to protect Gray as well as herself. She stumbled back from the force of the blow, bumping into Gray, who had shakily stood up. "Juvia," he said hoarsely, extending his hand.

"N-no! Gray-sama is in too critical of a condition to be-"

"Do you want to die here?!"

Juvia, slightly shocked by his outburst, reluctantly agreed. He gently took her hand. She couldn't help grasping his hand tighter, even though it was definitely not the right time. She couldn't help it, though – because even though he was a skilled ice mage, his hands were warm and soft, like his heart.

Ice and water came together, and the sweet harmony of two lovers (though one had not come around yet) merged, and released a charged shot with a yell, "Unison Raid!"

And in a second, Aria was unconscious.

"Gray-sama, we did it!" Juvia exclaimed, grabbing Gray's hand excitedly.

"We sure did," he grinned, though his voice shook slightly.

"Gray-sama, we need to get back to the guild to look at your wounds-"

His knees gave way, and he hacked, blood spurting from his mouth. Juvia gasped. "Gray-sama…no…no!" She desperately hoisted him on her back. She had to get to the guild. She didn't care if she was exiled or not-she had to save her beloved. She didn't know where the guild was, to be honest-but that didn't stop the determined rain woman from staggering out the door…

…Straight into the face of Fairy Tail.

_Everyone _in the guild was there, staring solemnly at her. (Even, to her surprise, Jellal.) Quivering, she said, "H-hate Juvia if you want, but please, Gray-sama is –"

"We don't hate you, Juvia," Lucy piped up, smiling softly.

"Come back to Fairy Tail," Erza said, clutching Jellal's hand.

"The guild ain't the same without ya," Gajeel said gruffly. If it were any other situation, Juvia would've laughed, since it was so out of character for the dragon slayer to say mushy things like that.

Makarov stepped forward, smiling up at Juvia, and extended his hand towards her. Her lips began to quiver. He flashed a signal, and in Fairy Tail style, they chorused, completely out of sync, "We miss you, Juvia!"

Juvia dropped to the ground before the Master. All the members of Fairy Tail grinned foolishly at her. Her shoulders shook as tears began streaming down her rosy cheeks. Levy stepped forwards and gave Juvia a tight hug, while Erza hoisted Gray off Juvia's back and supported him by leaning him on her. Juvia threw her arms around a very damp Lucy as the skies cleared. She hiccupped. "J-Juvia loves Fairy Tail! Juvia wants to come back!" She sobbed, clinging on to Levy for dear life. "Juvia…Juvia loves all of you guys!"

Everyone laughed, and all sandwiched the blubbering rain woman in a tight bear hug.

"Juvia couldn't be happier," she whispered to herself softly. Only Levy heard her. She squeezed Juvia's hand tightly.

"I know."

**A/N:**

**DAWWWWW. *flies off cliff* I wish I had friends like them. **

**That was kinda cliché actually -.- but you knOW THIS WOULD TOTALLY BE AN EPISODE OF FAIRY TAIL. YOU KNOW IT. *Strangles Mashima* MAKE IT HAPPEN. I kinda teared up when I was writing it ;-; I love fluff. #cantdealwiththis**

**This isn't the end of Gruvia~ she hasn't won his heart. Yet ;)**

**TBH IF I WAS JUVIA I WOULD'VE JUST MELTED INTO A PUDDLE OF WATER**

**SO MANI FEELZ **

***flies away to watch Free!***

**Bye~!**

**REVIEWS THANKS PLS**

**If you're reading this, comment in the review section "dragon slayer booty" so I know you guys actually read this.**

**Kthxbye**

**~Jamie-senpai**


	9. Chapter 7: Young Love

**A/N:**

**This is basically a rewrite of the ova 4 of FT plus my fangirl mind (because seriously, Mashima, you couldn't have had the rest of Fairy Tail go with them ;-;) **

**SO EXCITE**

"All members of Fairy Tail," Makarov said solemly, perched atop a table. "I have an important announcement to make." The guild instantly quieted, staring expectantly at the Master. "We are going to…"

He paused dramatically.

"…the beach!" He cheered, his cheeks pink as he was undoubtedly fantasizing about seeing all the girls in bikinis. The guild erupted into chaos, with loud cheers and tableware soaring all over the place. After they had defeated Tartaros, they were exhausted, and needed a long, relaxing vacation to relieve their stress.

Gajeel groaned sullenly. "I don't wanna go," he sulked. "Why do I have to be forced to hang out with that flamebrain?" Pantherlily smiled.

"I think it'll be fun," the Exceed commented. "Plus, Levy's gonna be there too." He smirked.

"Shaddap, cat," Gajeel shot back. "Aren't you glad Carla's gonna be there?"

Pantherlily shook his head gravely. "I don't like her like that," he argued. "Plus, Happy's terrifying when he's jealous."

Gajeel pondered this. "You're right," he admitted. He simply decided that he would stay in his room the whole time.

Just as he'd made up his mind, Levy came bounding over (being stalked by Jet and Droy). "Hey, Gajeel!" she cajoled cheerfully, bouncing eagerly on the tip of her toes. He nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Aren't you excited? I haven't been to the beach in ages," and began chatting excitedly, her expression animated.

Gajeel found himself admiring the Solid Script mage. She was cute and pixie-like, her blue hair tied back by a yellow bandanna, and though he would never admit it, he preferred it when her hair was down. He wasn't particularly infatuated with her, like most of the guys in the guild (namely Jet and Droy), but he did think she was quite pretty. The only part of her that disappointed him was the size of her bust (he _was_ a guy, after all), but he supposed that the lack of bust contributed to her fairy-like appearance.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts.

"Were you even listening?" Levy pouted, feigning annoyance.

"Uh…yeah."

"What did I say just now, then?"

"Uh…"

Pantherlily whispered in the dragon slayer's ear, "She said that she wants to bathe with you."

Levy heard this, and flushed at the smirking exceed. Gajeel squinted at her. "You feelin' alright, shorty?" He asked, slightly confused, and oblivious to the fact that Levy was sputtering and blushing (because who didn't want to bathe with Gajeel ;)?).

"He-he's lying!" she cried desperately, hands fumbling wildly.

"How dare you speak ill of my cat!" Gajeel quickly jumped to the chortling Exceed's defense. "You wanna fight? Is that what you're sayin'?"

"NO!" Levy burst out.

"Wait," Gajeel said suspiciously, eyes narrowing at Pantherlily, who was now full-on bawling from laughter. "Are you _lying?" _

"Of course he is!" Levy cried indignantly. "Why would I say something like that?!"

"Oh," Gajeel mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Levy giggled, and resumed chattering excitedly about the trip.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal and Erza sat together, chatting politely about the beach.

"Have you ever been to the beach, Jellal?" Erza asked.

"I haven't," he admitted. "I never got the chance to."

"That's a shame," Erza commented.

"MAN! THE BEACH IS A MAN!" Elfman roared, sending food flying everywhere. One happened to splatter against the back of the Requip mage's head.

She turned around, furious. She stood up and was about to stomp over to the now quivering Elfman, when Jellal grabbed her hand.

"Save the energy for the beach," Jellal soothed. Flustered, she quickly sat back down and combed the food out of her hair.

* * *

Juvia and Gray were sitting at the bar, talking with Mirajane.

"Are you two dating?" Mirajane asked suddenly, smirking at the two.

Gray immediately barked, "No!"

Mirajane eyed Gray doubtfully. "Sure you aren't," she grinned, refilling their mugs of ale.

"G-gray-sama is not ready yet! Juvia will wait for him!" the nervous rain woman piped up, eyes shifting as she tapped her index fingers together.

"That's a good girl," Mira smiled. _Ah, young love,_ she thought, smiling as Juvia's cheeks burned and fidgeted in her seat. They were so cute, all flustered and not knowing that they were obviously in love with each other. She had been like that once, but now she knew exactly who she liked. Her eyes shifted over to the buff lightning dragon slayer. Oh, how she longed to be stupidly naïve again.

Laxus got up and ambled over to the bar. _Speak of the devil, _ she groaned inwardly as she plastered on a friendly smile. "How can I help you?"

"Can I get a beer?" He asked, plopping down into the seat in front of her.

"Of course," she smiled, and poured him a mug of beer. He lifted it to his lips and tipped the mug, downing the contents. Guiltily, she eyed his Adam's apple as he chugged the beer. He slammed the mug on the table, licking his lips to catch the drop of alcohol that was dribbling down the corner of his mouth. She looked away desperately, quickly bustling over to Juvia, who was bawling and latching onto his arm as he yelped and desperately shook her off.

_Young love indeed, _she thought with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for being so late, gomen gomen. And it's pretty short too . I got a new pair of white Converse and I wanna paint them, anyone have ideas of what I should paint on them?**

**Anyways, I'm a little rushed, so I'll keep this short.**

**Love y'all!**

**~Jamie-senpai**


	10. Chapter 8: Love is like the Ocean

**A/N:**

**Hellooooo! Omg someone put me in a community ;-; I'm so amazed at how far (for me, I mean) I've gotten, since the last two attempts I made at fanfiction instantly failed. (Still need a cover though -.- ) CAN WE GET 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER?**

**My birthday is coming soon. I'm so excited~**

**Anyways, it's feels time!**

* * *

"Ahh! The air feels so nice!" Lucy exclaimed, stretching her arms out. Natsu and Gray (and most of the men in the guild) had already raced ahead, yelling insults at each other, leaving the girls to walk peacefully along the gravel path.

Erza was walking with Jellal, and Levy was bouncing alongside the moody Gajeel, leaving Juvia and Lucy to walk together, which was quite awkward.

After a brief moment of silence, Juvia suddenly said, "Lucy-san, I have a question to ask."

"You can just call me Lucy," she smiled at the water mage, who was pretty overdressed in a thick wool dress and a large hat, and carrying her cute pink parasol. "And sure, go ahead!"

"Okay," Juvia said. "What does Lucy think of Natsu-san?"

Lucy nearly choked, almost dropping her purse. _What was with everyone asking her questions like that? _"Uh…I think of him as a dear friend."

"_Really?" _Juvia loomed ominously over her. "_Love rival…" _she hissed, probably deluding herself into some sort of wild fantasy. Lucy took a big step back.

"F-fine! It's not like that! I-I might…"

"Good," Juvia smiled (which was quite terrifying), then dashed away to catch a glimpse of her beloved ice maker's toned abs. Lucy sighed, closing her eyes to clear her head, accidentally bumping into Levy.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" The Solid Script mage exclaimed, her and Gajeel turning around to face her. Levy's friendly expression instantly disappeared, replaced by a leer.

"You might _what,_ Lu-chan?" she smirked giddily, nudging the blonde. She could've sworn that all the girls walking around her stared at her, seemingly asking the same question.

Lucy shoved Levy playfully, causing her to stumble into Gajeel's arm, who simply glared at her and looked away. Levy turned bright red. "Shut up, or I'll…" Lucy leaned to whisper in Levy's ear, "…Tell Gajeel that you liikkeeee him~" And just like that, Levy quickly bade Lucy goodbye, grabbing the iron dragon slayer's arm and racing away.

She hummed to herself, admiring the beach as it came to view. Soft, white sand, and the sound of waves crashing onto the shore – she hadn't experienced that in a while. She breathed in the salty air, smiling to herself. Wendy caught up to her, smiling shyly.

"Hello, Lucy-san," she greeted softly yet timidly. "The beach is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled. "I haven't been to the beach in ages."

Wendy smiled down at her cute flip-flops. "This…This is my first time going to a beach."

Lucy stared at her in shock. "Really?" she exclaimed, as the sky goddess fiddled with her fingers.

"Y-yes," she admitted shyly, turning a light shade of pink.

"Wow! Do you like it so far?"

"Y-yes!" Wendy said happily. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to catch up with Carla, Pantherlily and Happy," she added, staring at Lucy with big brown eyes.

"No problem," Lucy replied, having a feeling that if she said no, those eyes would haunt her forever.

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Wendy called as she dashed away.

Lucy walked quickly to catch up with Mirajane, who gave her a friendly smile. "The ocean air is nice, isn't it?" the white-haired mage commented.

"It really is," Lucy sighed happily. She loved the ocean – because that's what she imagined love to be like – sometimes rough, sometimes calm, and above all, it felt amazing. She suddenly noticed Mirajane gazing wistfully at Laxus, who was walking with the Raijinshuu a few feet away from them. She grinned. "Ah, Mira-san, you like Laxus?" (She was careful not to be too teasing, because she didn't need her Satan Soul coming out.)

"Eh?" Mirajane asked, surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

"So you _do," _Lucy exclaimed, admiring her openness. If only she could figure out if she even liked Natsu or not. "OF COURSE I DON'T!" she suddenly screeched, then realized that she had spoken out loud, and turned pink, with Mirajane smirking at her.

"You don't what?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" she exclaimed. "Look, the ocean looks great!" They were finally at the beach. Lucy carefully climbed over the rocks and took her shoes off, toes sinking into the sand. "Ahhh! It feels great!" She sighed in ecstasy, the rest of the girls having reached the beach as well.

"Let's go change!" Levy cheered, who had waited for them, Gajeel looking quite intimidating as he glowered, crossing his buff arms across his chest.

"Lighten up, Gajeel!" Erza scolded playfully, smacking Gajeel in the arm (which HURT), who looked absolutely terrified of the smiling Titania.

"Uh, yeah," he said, then walked away to find Pantherlily.

"What's with him?" Bisca muttered as he stalked away.

"He totally wants to be alone with Levy," Laki grinned. "He probably wants to be the only one who can see her daring swimsuit!"

"Shut up!" Levy exclaimed, causing the girls to erupt in giggles as they ran excitedly towards the changing rooms, Levy chasing after them.

* * *

When they finally appeared, changed into their swimsuits, the guys were already changed and roughhousing. Some of the more perverted ones stared at them, entranced, while the younger guys obliviously continued fighting.

Levy and Lucy ran into the ocean, hand in hand, squealing at the sudden cold that hit them. They began to get adjusted to the freezing water, and waded in further, lazily floating in the cool saltwater. Suddenly, Lucy felt something grab her waist, and someone tackled her into the water. She shrieked, as Levy quickly jumped away. The Salamander surfaced, grinning excitedly at the celestial mage. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He smirked, and began tickling her.

Levy smiled, shaking her head as she walked away, ignoring Lucy's giggles and screams of mercy. She stole a glance at the iron dragon slayer, who was sitting in the sand with his faithful Exceed. He looked absolutely _striking, _with his hair slicked back into a ponytail and black swim trunks that highlighted his piercings very well. He looked up to see Levy, who was staring at him, quite flustered. He thought she looked adorable, with a cute red-and-white striped tankini. Not too revealing, but revealing enough. He looked away, his cheeks studded with pink.

Lily grinned at him. "Doesn't she look cute?"

"Shaddap, furball."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just came up with that off the top of my head XD Who's read the newest chapter of Ft? THE GRUVIA FEELS. UGHHH. SOMEONE MESSAGE ME SO WE CAN CRY TOGETHER. **

**Anyways, kind of a filler. There's gonna be a hot spring scene next *lecherous smile***

**Reviews pls thanks **

**Covers can be sent to my Gmail account, jaytaydrawings.**

**Check out my Instagram: **

**Ily all!**

**~Jamie-senpai**


	11. Chapter 9: Perfume

**A/N:**

**Yooo! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, my little cousins came over and damn me if they read what type of stuff I was writing XD**

**Anyways I'm listening to the FT openings rn */* **

**Thanks for your continued support, I really appreciate it~ **

**School is starting August 12th for me so at the very least I'll be posting weekly ;~;**

**Well anyways, have fun!**

* * *

Jellal tried not to gawk too much at Erza in her yellow bikini. Comically, he was still wearing Mystogan's mask and beanie. Erza frowned at this and pulled them off. "You look silly," she scolded. "And it's too hot to be wearing that." She noticed the guild mark on his arm and looked confused.

"I told Master Makarov about it," he explained. "He agreed to let me pose as a Fairy Tail member."

"That's strange," she murmured. Master would never allow anyone to do something like that."

Jellal shrugged.

Erza grabbed Jellal's hand and dragged him into the shallow ocean water. "Feels cold, doesn't it?" she smiled happily at him.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, entranced as she waded further in, smiling as the water lapped at her knees.

Lucy appeared next to him, smiling widely. "Hi there, Jellal," she greeted. Jellal smiled politely, then realized that he was supposedly Mystogan.

"Wh-"

"I'm not that dumb, silly," she grinned. "Go have fun with Erza," she added, giving him a light shove as she ran off to talk to Natsu.

He admired the requip mage's scarlet hair, smiling fondly at the memory of him naming her after her brilliant, fiery red locks. She turned around, catching his gaze. She turned pink as she called, " Come in further! It feels amazing!"

He smiled, and abruptly stopped as he remembered the promise he made when he had joined Crime Sorciere. Well, Ultear was gone, right? However, he still felt as if he needed to keep his promise in honor of her.

"Jellal? What's wrong?" Erza asked curiouslly.

"Nothing," he murmured, and waded to the soft waves to join her.

* * *

Lucy lounged on a towel sprawled on the sand, spectating a swimming contest between Natsu and Gray. All the questions barraged at her had set her mind wheeling, consumed with thoughts of the salmon-haired dumbass. Could she...have feelings for Natsu? Her mind immediately flitted to LIsanna. She was such a sweet girl, and seemed to be infatuated with Natsu. Plus, she had known him longer that Lucy had, anyway.

"Not that I like him or anything!" she huffed softly, slapping her cheeks to get rid of her thoughts. She saw Jellal and Erza in the water together, Levy was currently making her way over to Gajeel, and Juvia (who was _still_ in her coat), staring at Gray longingly. She let out a deep sigh and turned on her stomach, loosening the straps of her bikini to tan her back, which was paler than snow.

She began to drift off when she felt a presence plop down next to her. She cracked an eye open to see Mirajane laying on a towel next to her, smiling contentedly. "The sun feels great, doesn't it?" Mira smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah," she murmured drowsily. "Makes me want to go to sleep. How come you aren't with anyone else?"

The Take Over mage shifted slightly. "Laxus is with The First and Master, Lisanna is with Bickslow, and Elfman is with Ever somewhere," she explained.

Lucy smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I feel you," she giggled, stretching slightly. "How long have you liked Laxus?"

Mirajane smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Since I was thirteen."

_That's a long time, _Lucy thought. How did she feel when Laxus had tried to take over Fairy Tail? It must've hurt like a dagger to the heart.

The white-haired mage turned onto her back, staring up at the sky. "He seems to have no interest in me," she confessed, her eyes drooping a bit. "He mostly spends time with Mavis-san. Not that I consider Mavis my rival, well, because she's probably centuries older than us," she giggled.

"That's true," Lucy agreed. "And I'm not sure if I like Natsu or not, because all that idiot thinks about is fighting people."

The two girls shared a knowing look, and erupted into giggles.

* * *

Levy began to make her way to Gajeel. She couldn't hide from afar, for Mavis's sake! She had to do something. When she was about five feet away from him, she noticed his nostrils flare, and his eyes seemed to glow for a split second before he growled, closing his eyes. He immediately got up, gave Lily a look, to which he nodded knowingly, and the Iron Dragon Slayer briskly walked back to the inn.

She stared in shock at his retreating figure. _Rude! _she thought indignantly, then stomped away. _Fine! If he doesn't want to see me, then I won't talk to him! _She ran towards Jet and Droy, who instantly began fawning over her.

* * *

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy were all gathered in Lucy's room, chatting happily. Suddenly, Lucy pulled out a small bottle of perfume. "Levy-chan, I bought this for you!" She exclaimed innocently, sharing a secret look with Erza.

"E-eh? Why would you buy this for me? I can't accept it!" Levy stammered, eyeing the expensive looking bottle and gems stuck on it.

Erza leaned in. "It's a magic perfume that has different scents according to the person smelling it's preferences," she said, as if sharing a dark secret. "For example, for me, it would probably smell like cake."

"Ooh!" Levy exclaimed. "I wanna try some!" She spritzed some onto her wrist, sniffing lightly. "Smells like new books," she sighed happily.

Lucy grabbed her wrist and sniffed it. "It smells like fire! I can't believe this actually works! The smell is kinda faint -"

She noticed all three girls smirking at her. "What?" She asked self-consciously.

"It smells like _fire?" _Erza and Levy chorused, leaning in towards the stammering blonde.

"W-well, yeah, since I've been around Natsu so much," she stumbled over her words.

Levy giggled, and sprayed some more onto her neck.

"Hey, tonight's supposed to be a festival a few miles away from the beach, and Master's planning for us to go," Erza exclaimed. "Why don't we all go together?"

"Sounds good!" Lucy cheered. "Levy, you should ask Gajeel to go," she added, staring meaningfully at her.

"Eh? Why me?"

Lucy pouted. "Because Gajeel won't say yes to anyone else," she begged, staring up at her innocently.

"F-fine!" She said, guiltily. "But wait, won't we look weird without yukatas?"

Erza smiled haughtily. "I actually planned for that," she said. She closed her eyes, holding out her palms, and four beautiful yukatas appeared into her lap.

The girls oohed and awwed. "I didn't know you could do that," Lucy gushed. Erza simply grinned.

The four chose their yukatas. "Thanks, Er-chan!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"E-er-chan?" Erza stammered. Lucy ignored her and raced back to her room with Levy.

* * *

"I-isn't this a bit much?" Levy mumbled self-consciously, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Lucy had called Cancer to do Levy's blue hair into a cute updo, and was wearing a bit of eyeliner. Her bandanna matched her white yukata, which had pink sakura blossoms embroidered on it.

"Nope!" Lucy exclaimed, and shoved Levy into the hallway. "Now go ask Gajeel!"

"O-okay," she stammered, and quickly ran away, her sandals clacking against the wooden floor. When she got to his room, she knocked politely, still miffed at his sudden departure that afternoon.

No answer.

Annoyed, she pushed open the door, finding him lounging on his bed. He turned his head, eyes widening. He sniffed the air, and stiffened. He got up wordlessly, red eyes glowing even brighter than that afternoon, and slowly stalked over to her. She backed self-consciously against the door, eyes widening as he leaned into the crook of her neck, inhaling slowly.

"G-gajeel, w-what are you doing!?" she stammered, gripping the dragon slayer's sturdy biceps. He grabbed her waist roughly, pulling her flush against him. Her heart stuttered as he lifted her up slightly.

"You smell good," he rasped, his voice trembling. He sounded like he was in intense pain, his breaths short and ragged.

Levy let out a small gasp as she felt fanged teeth nip her neck, where she had spritzed on the perfume. "So good," he mumbled, panting as his long tongue scraped against her neck, sucking harshly. "Gajeel! S-stop! W-what's wrong with you!?"

Almost instantly, Pantherlily banged the door open, eyes widening at Levy's helpless form. He flew to the bathroom. "Lily! What's wrong with him!" she shrieked, writhing helplessly. She heard water running. She shut her eyes as his grip tightened on her hips. Suddenly, she felt cold water douse the seemingly drunken dragon slayer. She opened her eyes to Lily, who mouthed, _Run! _She did as he was told and bolted out of his room, heart pounding. The last thing she heard was Gajeel's gruff voice saying, "What the hell happened?" before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whooo! That seemed pretty long to me. Idk. Anyways, who can guess what was wrong with Gajeel? Hint: It has something to do with the attribute of dragons/ animals in particular.**

**That was really fun to write, hehehe~**

**Well idk if that escalated too quickly or not. Well, whatever.**

**Bye!**

**~Jamie-senpai**


	12. Chapter 10: Marked

**A/N:**

**Hi hello I'm in a rotten mood rn and the fact that I got barely 100 reads and two reviews doesn't help _; thanks to the people that did though69**

**So nobody guessed what was wrong with Gajeel XD don't worry, all shall be revealed.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What's your favorite Fairy Tail ship?**

**Answer of the Chapter:**

**GALE IS LOVE GALE IS LIFE. (Probably why I have a lot of GaLe in here and barely any Nalu or Jerza XD)**

**PM/ Put your answer in a review~**

**Happy reading!1!11!**

* * *

The first things Levy saw when she came to were the concerned faces of Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Wendy hovered over her, all in beautiful yukatas.

"Levy-san! Thank goodness you're awake," Wendy sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Lucy exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay?"

Levy blushed. "Uh…"

"Is Gajeel coming with us to the festival?" Erza asked.

"A-about that…"

"Is something wr –"

"HE BIT ME!" Levy screeched, unable to handle their endless questions.

The four girls stared at her in shock.

Wendy leaned in, sniffing slightly. "G-gajeel-san has…"

"Huh?"

"H-He's marked you!" Wendy exclaimed, blushing as she hugged her knees.

"_What?"_ The four girls echoed in unison.

Wendy shrank back.

"M-mating season…" she whispered, trembling.

"We can't understand what you're saying, Wendy," Erza coaxed.

"MATING SEASON!" Wendy burst out, cheeks burning as she skittered from the room.

"M…Mating season?" Lucy whispered.

"Is it a dragon slayer thing?" Mira mused. "If it is, then we should ask Natsu."

Lucy deadpanned, "Yeah, because he totally would tell us about it. I bet he doesn't even know himself that he goes through it!"

The girls giggled.

"Maybe we should ask Lily," Levy murmured. "He seemed to know about it." _So that's why he just left, _she thought guiltily._ He knew it would end up like that._

"But..but Lily's in Gajeel's room…" Mira piped up.

Erza blinked, then understood. She placed a hand on Levy's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean for this to happen when I –" she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"_Er_za!" Lucy groaned.

"What, so you gave me the perfume on _purpose?_ Thanks a lot!" Levy exclaimed.

The celestial mage grabbed Levy's ankles, bowing spastically. "Levy-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-m –"

"I kind of liked it," the bluenette confessed.

The three girls gaped at her in disbelief.

"Wh –"

Before anyone could speak, Levy rushed away to find Lily.

* * *

"Gajeel's going through his mating season right now," Lily explained. Almost all the girls had gathered, wanting to know about this "mating season" thing. (Except for Juvia, who was desperately searching for Gray, and Wendy, who was still mumbling incoherently.) "Whenever that happens, he locks himself away and doesn't talk or interact with _anyone_ – even males."

"So, in other words, he's got a lot of pent-up frustration?" Cana slurred, tightly gripping a bottle of booze.

"Exactly," Lily smiled. "During mating season, a dragon's senses are heightened almost ten times as much as usual, making him very sensitive to sights, smells, sounds, touches, and tastes of his pleasure. Levy, can we see your perfume bottle?"

Levy wordlessly handed it to the Exceed, not believing her ears. She had no idea Gajeel, or any dragon slayer, went through something that…animalistic.

Lily inspected the bottle disapprovingly. "Levy, you used too much. See? It says right here." He showed the bluenette the warning on the bottom of the bottle.

"Caution – overuse may result in harm." She read aloud. "Well gee, thanks, Lu-chan!

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed.

"OH, and one more thing," Pantherlily added. "He doesn't remember anything. Also, I recommend not using that perfume anymore, as it may become a trigger for his recklessness.

"Okay," Levy mumbled, flushing with shame. (She quite liked that perfume, actually. It smelled like new books.)

Evergreen piped up. "Wait, does that mean all dragon slayers…?"

"I think Natsu is too dumb, he probably just hibernates until it's over," Lucy mused.

"Wendy…"

Silence.

"How about Laxus? He's technically not a First Generation Dragon slayer, but…"

"I think so," Lily murmured. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw the faint blush tinting Mirajane's cheeks.

"You should probably wash off the perfume then," Ever suggested. "It might attract Laxus or Natsu!"

Pantherlily interjected. "Actually, the time period for mating season depends on the color of the dragon's eyes. For example, red-eyed dragons such as Gajeel and Rogue have it around May, blue and green eyed dragons like Sting and Laxus have it around December, brown-eyed dragons like Wendy and Natsu have it around March, and et cetera. Same goes for dragon slayers."

"Uh…yeah. I knew that," Ever muttered.

* * *

After washing off the perfume and tightly wrapping the yukata around her chest so as not to provoke him, Levy again knocked on Gajeel's door.

Again, there was no answer. She sighed and let herself in. He was shirtless and dripping wet, a towel slung around his neck, sitting hunched on his bed. She desperately looked away.

"Gajeel! Are you coming to the festival or not?" she chided.

"Not interested. Go away."

Well, at least he was back to normal.

"Come on, Gajeel! It'll be fun," she pouted, attempting to copy Wendy's famous "puppy dog look".

His hard glare softened. "Fine, dammit," he muttered. "Wait there," he ordered, grabbing a tight black tank top and sliding it over his toned body. Levy quickly stared at the floor.

She didn't notice him sniffing the air and the footsteps walking towards her until he saw his boot-clad feet in front of her. She looked up, her forehead accidentally brushing his nose. She flushed. _Too close,_ she thought, her heart aflutter.

"Did I mark you?" he growled angrily.

"N-no! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Liar," he snarled, almost looking feral.

"I-I'm not…"

"He touched his finger to the spot on her neck where he had bitten, and a shock of heat coursed through her, making her squirm. Upon seeing this, he scowled, turning around and pacing back and forth.

"_Dammit! _I knew I shouldn't have come…" he cursed to himself.

"U-um, Gajeel…" the pipsqueak piped up shyly. "I-I don't mind. Y-you weren't yourself. I understand that."

He turned around, bloodred eyes staring at her intently.

"Whatever," he huffed.

* * *

After the festival, everyone was exhausted. Most of the guild went straight to their rooms, save Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, and Carla decided to go to the hot springs. Immediately, the girls began to cook up a plan for Lucy.

"Hey hey, Lu-chan! Wanna meet at the hot springs in…say, fifteen minutes?" Levy exclaimed, still giddy from the festival.

"Eh? It's so late…"

"C'mon, please~?" Levy begged, staring up at her innocently.

"Fine," Lucy grinned. "See you in fifteen!"

As soon as Lucy was out of sight, Erza ran to the hot springs, quickly switching around the "Man"and "Woman" signs on each of the doors, then hid behind a towel rack. As soon as Lucy walked into the doorway marked "Woman", Erza switched the signs back. The rest of the girls excitedly ran through the entrance as Erza dashed to Natsu's room.

"Natsu!" Erza cried breathlessly." Gray wants to fight you! He's in the men's hot springs right now!"

Natsu, being the dumbass that he was, instantly fell for it and made a beeline towards the onsen, yelling insults along the way.

Erza smirked. "Mission complete."

* * *

Lucy sat in the hot spring, relaxing as she gazed up at the night sky. "It's been over fifteen minutes already!" she muttered drowsily. "I guess I'll just wait a little longer."

Suddenly, someone burst through the entrance as a _very male _and _very familiar_ voice bellowed, "Where are you? Come out, Ice Princess!"

Lucy screamed.

* * *

Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, and Carla were lounging in the hot springs, chatting quietly. A loud scream pierced the night sky, and the five girls smiled at each other knowingly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Phew~ that was long! Anyways, I'm in a ****_slightly_**** better mood now. Cause I hit 50 reviews QwQ I luv you guys. This is a huge milestone for me. Hopefully I can get to one hundred soon? *imitates Wendy's puppy dog eyes***

**Kthxbye~**

**~Jamie-senpai**

**PS: check out thy bio. It's got nice stuff on it.**

**Luv y'all!**


	13. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**A/n:**

**Gomenasai~ I didn't post yesterday, cuz I went to a museum with my mom uwu**

**I might not post tomorrow or Friday either (****_maybe_**** on Saturday bc my birthday party~ eek!) Just a heads up. I won't post unless I get…say, 9 reviews *smiles evilly* so y'all better leave a damn review. **

"Yo, Luce! I didn't know you were a ma–"

"_Why are you in the girls' bath?!"_

Natsu blinked. "What..?"

"Yeah, go check! The door I went through definitely said 'Women'!"

The dragon slayer squinted at her. "Are you _sure_?"

"_Yes!"_

He walked out, reading the sign three times before going back in.

"It definitely said 'Men'," Natsu declared. "I can _read_, you know." He climbed into the water, letting out a sigh of ecstasy.

"Why are you sitting down?!" Lucy screeched.

Natsu scratched the top of his head. "Well, originally Erza told me that Gray wanted to fight, so I came here," he shrugged innocently.

Lucy mentally condemned Erza. She swore she could hear the girls snickering form the other side of the wall. "W-well, I'm leaving then! Close your eyes!"

"Ehh? Why? It's no fun being alone," he begged. "Or else… or else I'll steal your towel!" He motioned towards the white towel spread over a rock, which was unfortunately closer to him than Lucy.

"You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked, about to lunge at him, but then remembered that she was stark naked, and didn't want that whole episode of the pervy dragon happening again.

"Then I guess you'll have to stay, then," he said, giving Lucy a heartbreakingly childish smile.

_Dammit, Natsu! _Lucy cursed in her head. He just _had to have a cute smile and adorable hair and an innocent personality – wait, what am I talking about?! I definitely don't like him –_

Suddenly, the water became boiling hot. "What the–" Lucy shrieked as Natsu boiled the hot spring water with his flames.

"HOT!" She squealed, twitching as the rowdy dragon slayer laughed obnoxiously.

"You gotta get used to it, Luce! It feels great!"

After a while, her body became accustomed to the heated water. "Okay, you're right," she admitted grudgingly. The heat was making her quite drowsy.

He grinned. "Of course I am!"

Lucy remembered the first time she had seen Natsu's flames –when he had saved her from the fake Salamander. From then on, every time she smelled his brilliant orange flames, she felt safe, and comfortable, like he was enveloping her in a hug. She was feeling it more strongly than ever, and it worried her.

After a while, the celestial spirit mage's skin began to wrinkle. "Close your eyes, Natsu," she warned, putting a hand on the pouch that contained her keys, "Or else I'll call Aquarius."

Natsu immediately obeyed. (He, as well as everyone else in the guild, was terrified of Aquarius.) Lucy waded cautiously through the water, snatching the towel just before she slipped on who knows what and fell onto Natsu's lap. She silently thanked Mavis that he was wearing a towel. She stared at his face, eyes still childishly scrunched up. He really was a sweetheart, she decided, when he cracked an eye open. "Luce? Are you just gonna stay there-"

"B-BYE! I-I'M LEAVING NOW!" she shrieked, wrapping the towel around herself and dashing back into her room.

After the girls had gone back to their respective rooms, Jellal decided to take a walk along the beach to clear his mind. He wondered if she was doing all right. She seemed different, more… feminine. Not to mention that she had practically drooled over a frilly wedding dress. He put on a coat, his beanie, since it was cold outside, but chose not to wear his mask, since he doubted anyone would be up at midnight.

As he passed Erza's room, he heard soft sniffles. His eyes widened as he approached her door, pressing his hear against the wood. He could make out her whimpers, saying "Stop it…" "Jell…al.." The heavenly body mage instantly stiffened. _What?_

A high-pitched scream pierced through the wood, and he jumped back. He heard the soft rustling of blankets, and Erza muttering, "Ah, I had that dream again…" He sensed her footsteps pattering against the wood floor. Alarmed, he began walking away, but the door opened to reveal Erza in only a white T-shirt, bags under her tearstained eyes.

"J-Jellal! Wh-when did you get here?"

"Ah… I just passed by, I was going to go for a walk," he stammered.

"I…I see," she murmured. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure," he replied, mentally kicking himself. _No! Doesn't her having nightmares about you tell you something!?_

Erza stared out at the waves as she walked. "Jellal…"

"Mm?"

"I…" She looked down, looking like an underclassman about to confess to her _senpai_. "I…I'm really glad you came back. Imissedyou!" she stammered in a rush.

Jellal froze. _No, _he thought. _This is no good. I can't get any closer to her. I'll only hurt her. _He stiffened. "Well…"

Erza stared at him expectantly.

"I… I have to go. Bye," he mumbled, dashing off as he left a very confused Erza at the beach.

**A/N:**

**Argghhhh. Sorry for it being so short. **

**Well, next time!**

**Remember, 9 reviews for the next chapter, and you can vote for who you want to see more at the poll in my bio~**

**Jamie**


	14. Chapter 12: Secrets

**A/N:**

**WHOOOOAAA! 12 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! But I may be going on a slight hiatus since school starts. I'll try to update at least once a week though. *shoots self***

**And a lot of you guys requested Jerza and Nalu, I'm pretty surprised. No one likes dem Gruvia feels? ;-; Oh well. **

**I cut my hair Mikasa-short yesterday :3 I love it **

**OK STORY TIMUUUUUU**

* * *

Lucy stormed over to the girls' table at their reserved room.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted innocently, while the rest of the girls stifled their shickers. The only girl not smirking at her was Erza, so she grabbed her tray piled with food and plopped down next to the redhead who was staring sadly at her breakfast.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy whispered.

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she murmured.

Lucy shot her a concerned look before digging in to her plateful of food, sighing in ecstasy. She nearly choked when Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Luce! How you feelin'?" He gave her an excited grin.

She shrieked and immediately caught all the attention of the girls, conversations dying down.

"Eek –I'm fine!" She stuttered, turning tomato red.

"Okay, good! Later, then!" He left, leaving a cold spot where he had touched her. She secretly wished he hadn't left, because now all the girls were leering dangerously at her.

"Ho~? What did you two do last night?" Levy smirked, leaning towards her. Juvia leaned forward in anticipation as well, hoping to get rid of her claimed "love rival".

"N-nothing! I hate you guys, you tricked me!" she snapped, attempting to sound upset.

Wendy cocked her head. "Eh? But you seem pretty happy, you can't hide it," she smiled, then covered her mouth. "Ah! I'm sorry, that was rude!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and finished her food, ignoring the teasing of her guildmates, and left the room.

"Lu-chan, wait!" Levy called, racing after her. Lucy ignored her, walking faster towards her room turning a corner. She heard a door open, and Levy broke into a sprint, chasing after her when she suddenly bumped into Gajeel, who was walking out of his room. The force knocked the two of them onto the floor, with Levy sprawled on his chest. He stared at her in shock, his eyes glowing red. He shut them tightly, clenching his jaw. Levy's eyes widened, turning bright pink. _Can he hear my heartbeat? God, I hope not…_ Her mind spiraled out of control, her breaths puffing lightly against his neck.

"Watch where you're goin', Shorty," he rasped.

"S-sorry!" she stammered, clambering off him and bowing. "I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," he muttered, shakily standing up and with a last look at the mark on her neck, he walked quickly towards the breakfast room.

Blushing, Levy quickly ran to Lucy's room, knocking sharply. "L-Lu-chan, please let me in, please?"

"No!"

"It's about Gajeel –"

The door instantly opened and Levy mentally rolled her eyes.

"I have a favor to ask. Can you call out Old Man Crux?"

* * *

After Lucy had called back Old Man Crux, Levy's face was beet red. "S-So what he's saying is that… I-I'm Gajeel's m-mate…?"

Lucy grinned.

"There must be some mistake! Maybe Old Man Crux has a fever…"

Lucy shot her a glance. "My spirits are never sick. And I'm pretty sure he's always right."

Levy let out a whimper, clutching her chest. "Is Gajeel going to get like that every year?" she whispered. "I..I'm scared, Lu-chan."

"He won't hurt you, Levy-chan," Lucy soothed. "See? He's trying to keep his distance from you so he won't lay a finger on you."

Levy burst into tears. "Lu-chaaaan…"

Lucy smiled, pulling the petite mage in for a hug. "It'll be all right. He loves you, you know?"

"No he doesn't," she hiccupped. Lucy only laughed.

* * *

Jellal had just come back from the beach when he heard Erza and Lucy's hushed whispers coming from Lucy's room. Guiltily, he lightly edged towards her door and listened in.

"Ever since last week, I've been having that nightmare again."

"What nightmare?"

"…"

"Come on, Erza. You can tell me anything."

"J-jellal t-tied me to a stake and burned me and made me watch him kill all of my nakama-" she broke into soft sobs. Jellal stumbled back. _What? So this is what happens when I go near her?_ "And he..he was really possessed by Zeref… and his eyes were red.. And…" she stopped, letting out a sob.

"It's all right, Erza," Lucy murmured. Light shifting of two bodies, and Erza's muffled sobs were the last things he heard before he decided to leave for good.

* * *

**A/N:**

**LITERALLY UGH, JELLAL IS TOO HUMBLE. HE PROBABLY THINKS THAT HE'S HURTING ERZA BECAUSE HE'S FOR IT BEING SHORT UGHUGHGUHG. I DO NOT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL. *SHOOTS SELF* ANYWAYS, SORRY IT WAS REALLY REALLY SHORT AND YEAH MOST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE PRETTY SHORT SORRY ILY**

**TIME TO GO LOOK UP AOKAGA DOUJINSHIS I MEAN WHAT.**

**Jamie**

**(Go follow my IG: [my ft account]and akumasenpaii [multifandom])**

**Ily~**


	15. A QUICK NOTICE

SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE LATELY, IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL IS TREATING ME REALLY BADLY SO PLEASE DON'T WORRY, I SHOULD HAVE A CHAPTER UP BY THE END OF THIS MONTH.

AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY.

ARGH.

OKAY WELL YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM LMAO ( ) BC IM ALMOST AT 1K FOLLOWERS AND WOWOWOWOW

OKAY JAMIE SENPAI OVER AND OUT

ILY ALL


	16. Chapter 13: Iron Arms

**A/N:**

**Aye-yai-yai! Well, I'm FINALLY FINALLY BACK FOR LIKE AN HOUR SO IT'S GOING TO BE VERY RUSHED OKAy wow i forgot where I left off. **

**Ummm, please send me covers for this fanfic pretty please? Read my bio for more information woohoo~~~**

**AGAIN IM SUPER SUPER SORRY WOWOWOW**

**AND OMG IM SUPER LATE BUT CAN WE FANGIRL ABOUT THE MANGA LIKE THE GALE IS SO REAL OM g**

**Ahh, and I recommend you to listen to the Fairy Tail sad theme while you're reading this first part. ;)**

**Have fun!**

Erza glanced at the alarm clock nestled next to the futon. 5:46 AM. She was too afraid to sleep, too afraid to see Jellal's smirking face and his red eyes. Too afraid to remember the terrible memories. She turned over with a groan, and got up out of bed, slipping on a robe and her slippers and decided to go out for a walk.

She inhaled the pleasant ocean air and the soft murmurs of the waves lapping at her feet. After a while, she thought she could make out a hooded figure with a cloak walking towards the road away from the beach, various wooden staffs hanging from his back. Her heart skipped a beat. She broke into a sprint, and when she was close enough to see his face, he turned around and smiled a heartbreaking smile, one that tugged at her heart and twisted her soul. Stumbling, she reached out a desperate hand. "Je-"

He smiled, and with a soft whoosh, he was gone.

"I think there's something wrong with Erza-san," Juvia murmured to Levy.

"Ahh? Now that I think about it, Jellal's been gone since yesterday. She must be missing him," the petite bluenette giggled. Juvia looked slightly worried.

"He wasn't in his room, Levy-san. I think he left."

"He what? No, that's impossible-"

"His room was completely empty," Juvia murmured, staring down at her fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levy exclaimed. "I'm going to go look for him right away."

"Ah, wait-"

Before Juvia could get in another word, Levy was out the door.

"Oi, watch where you're going!"

"Eeep! I'm sorry!" Levy shrieked as the iron dragon slayer towered over her. "U-um, I'll be on my way now-"

As she tried to run past, a gloved hand firmly grasped the collar of her dress. She squealed. "A-ano, Gajeel, could you let me go, please?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped gruffly.

"Oh, u-um, nowhere! Just for a walk!"

"Don't lie to me," he snarled, glaring at the quivering girl next to him. He let out a sigh, stooped down and hooked his arms around her thighs and waist and hoisted her up so that they were the same height. "Are you scared of me, shrimp?" Levy turned bright red.

"Wha-? No, why would you think that?" She squirmed at the familiar warmth of his buff arms.

Gajeel's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well, you've been avoiding me for the past two days... I would've assumed that I scared you by marking you... I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea it was really pent up inside I'm sorry I didn't mean to you were just there and-"

Levy giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, silly. I understand." She buried her head into his chest to hide her face. She stiffened as she felt his head rest on her shoulder, his shoulders rocking with each breath he took. "Y-you can put me down now, Gajeel."

He let out a grunt, and tightened his grip. "Let me go with you to find Jellal." He tilted his head so that his breaths fell onto her bare shoulder. Damn him for knowing her sensitive spot.

"F-Fine."

He smirked.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to-"

A/N

GOOD GOD THAT WAS TOO SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO TO CHURCH NOW UGH. MY PARENTS ARE CHRISTIAN SO THEY MAKE ME GO TO CHURCH AND IT SUCKS SO MUCH BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO.

ANYWAYS HOW WAS IT? I really liked the GaLe if i say so myself.

I'm losing my motivation ;-; Leave me some comments so I can get fired up? ;)

THANKS!

~Jamie


	17. Chapter 14: Warmth

A/N:

Hisashiburiii~ Ugh, school has been consuming me, it's really hard adjusting to high school. Well anyways, i'm coming at you with a new chapter! Can we get 15 reviews on this? I'm losing motivation haha.

And I was surprised at how many people wanted NaLu, so I'll try my best to have more of that.

Enjoy!

"EEEEHH? Levy-chan and Gajeel went to find Jellal?!" Lucy exclaimed, leaning forward from her seat.

"Apparently," Mira clicked her tongue. "Levy really is a great girl. She's the perfect one for Gajeel-kun, don't you think?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, they are, aren't they? Did you hear about how Gajeel marked her?"

Natsu popped up next to the celestial spirit mage. "Sheesh, who would've thought that iron bastard would've gotten a girl faster than I did? Anyways, I'm still waiting for a good girl."

Lucy cringed inwardly. "I'm gonna... go check on Erza. Bye!" Without letting either of the mages speak, she dashed away.

Natsu sighed, propping his head on his crossed arms. "What's up with Luce?"

Mira grinned. "She was probably insulted that she wasn't enough to satisfy your mating season needs."

"The hell is that s'posed to mean?"

The barmaid shook her head with a knowing smirk. That flame brain sure could be dense. "It mean she wants to be your mate, silly," she snickered at Natsu's blank expression. "Well, what're you waiting for? Go apologize!"

"Wait, what am I apologizing for?"

"Just go," Mirajane warned, pinning Natsu with her death glare.

"Okay, okay!"

"Luce? Can I come in?"

He heard fumbling noises. "One se-"

He opened the door to see his beautiful girl with tearstained eyes and flushed cheeks. "N-Natsu? I thought I said-"

She let out a gasp as the flame mage's arms wrapped around her. "Natsu, what-"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Wh-what for? You didn't..."

"Mira told me I hurt your feelings."

Lucy's cheeks turned bright pink. She buried her head into his shoulder. He was warm, like sitting infront of a crackling fireplace, and he smelled nice, like the smell of fire she had learned to love so much, with a hint of the food he had inhaled that morning.

"You're a dumbass," she whispered.

"W-What?!"

She tightened her arms around him.

It was an amazing feeling.

UGH SO SHORT I CRY. I'm sorry if these chapters are getting boring but I don't know what to do with this anymore, so I'm just gonna make it as fluffy as possible until I get bored. So feedback and reviews would be great, since I'm losing motivation.

IF YOU COMMENT "IT WAS REALLY SHORT" I'LL CRY BECAUSE UM I HAVE SCHOOL OK?! SO MAKE ME HAPPY AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK THANK U

~Jamie


End file.
